


exo drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bunch of exo drabbles~tags will update per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae wiped his tears and walked into the apartment building, smoking a cigar and sighing to himself. Work was long and tiring and he just wanted to cry for a really long time. He couldn't do that now, of course, he had work to finish and things to finish writing. He went into his pocket and fished out his keys. He slowly inserts them into the key hole and turns, opening the door to the apartment and walking inside. 

He misses his baby, his curly black hair, his toothy grin, how cute he looks with glasses. Him, being happy, with him. He wants that again.

"J-Jongdae?" His ears perked up, who was that...it couldn't possibly be him. 

Jongdae walks into the bedroom, seeing the small man curled up with a bear. "Oh my goodness." He smiled, feeling more tears breach his eyes, but this time, happy tears. His baby was back and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the last drabble~

The smaller hopped out of bed and wrapped his arms around Jongdae, holding him close. "Dae! You still live here...good." He gawked at Minseok, wondering why and how he came back, and how he even got into the apartment in the first place.

"Y-yes, of course, I do. My job is here. Why are you here?" He looked up at Jongdae, the hurt in his eyes gleaming bright. Jongdae sighed and sat him back onto the bed, kissing his cheek. "I didn't mean it like that baby."

"W-well, I felt bad for leaving for so long. I c-couldn't come back, I w-wasn't even supposed to leave. But I was worried Dae wouldn't want Minnie back." Jongdae smiled softly, kissing his forehead gently and holding his hands, smiling fondly at the other before letting it turn into a scowl.

"You were gone for five fucking years, why couldn't you come back? Why didn't you say anything? I thought you hated me, Minseok!" Minseok shook his head, wiping his eyes as if to not let any tears breach through the surface. 

"I-I said I was sorry, Dae! I-I know I was supposed to come back...but I...I found someone, and at the time you weren't all there. S-so I...I left with them." Jongdae started breathing heavily, he knew that he wasn't in the best place, they  _had_ broken up at the time but that night..he said he would come back, nevertheless, Jongdae shook off the heavy feeling enveloping his chest.

"But you're staying now, right?" Minseok smiled awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"I just came to say goodbye properly, I'm sorry." Jongdae stared at the other, scowling deeply before breathing hard, having to kneel on the floor, clutching his heart to try and calm himself.

He always thought true love had a habit of coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter? : @milkbunsehun  
> follow my insta? : @sebyunglows
> 
> i feel like this is v confusing im sorry but expect this to get more and more dramatic.  
> also i swear this'll have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter? : @milkbunsehun  
> follow my insta? : @sebyunglows
> 
> uhm i m sorry this is baaad.  
> yayyy~ i finished the first chapter o w o


End file.
